


Happy Valentine's Day

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will dissects the senses he experiences while making love to Alana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

His senses were in overload.

The way she moved, the way she breathed and made noise at just the slightest movement was driving him insane. Her smell, her taste, her _touch_ was pushing him right up to the edge, right up to when he'd release all doubts he had about himself and romance and feelings and... love.

It was all becoming to much. The rough fabric of the couch against the back of his head went practically unnoticed as he rested on it, closing his eyes to he could pick apart their love making bit by bit, let his brain take in every part about the beautiful woman upon his lap one sense at a time.

First, her smell. Roses and vanilla infused with her skin, the sweet scent of mixed berries in her hair. He couldn't get enough of it, now leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of her neck to take it in, arms snaking around her waist to keep her close.

He could hardly feel the scratch of her nails on his back, mind focused on one thing right now, that fruitful fragrance showing itself every time her locks shifted, hair swaying and emitting a smell so wonderful that it made his mouth water, the taste of berries appearing on his tongue.

Lips opening against her heated skin, his mind smoothly transitioned from smell to taste, the salty sweat of her body sparking memories of the sea he used to swim in as a child, the water always managing to find its way into his mouth.

Moving up her neck, his lips came to her jaw, kisses being planted softly along the less bitter surface, a more subdued flavor meeting his tastebuds. Cherries now as found her mouth, a chapstick choice that they both enjoyed. Her lips parted to let him in, the savory remains of a romantic dinner hinted on the walls of her cheeks.

Hands on his chest now, pushing him back so they could separate and breathe, cutting his mind's evaluation of her taste short. “Will...” her voice chimed in his ears, hardly more than a whisper as his name escaped on a breath of pleasure.

He couldn't help but let out a groan, the angelic-like essence to her voice fueling the heat that already burned ferociously inside him. Shifting her hips to a quicker pace, a high-pitched whimper came from her as that bone-shattering pleasure started to build, Will's mind getting distracted at the sensation.

Moving his hands to her waist, he slowed her movements just the slightest so his brain could focus again, her soft moaning recapturing his attention. She was muttering profanities, her want for climax obvious as she struggled with the more gentle speed.

Letting her have her way, Will released her hips and moved his palms around her back, trailing down to cup her behind. He opened his eyes and took in the gorgeous being in front of him, a small grin creeping onto his face at the sight.

Her head was thrown back, curls disappearing behind her shoulders but still bobbing every time she thrust, her perfect breasts bouncing softly as well. The flat skin of her stomach showed just a hint of the muscles underneath, her abdominals working hard with every swipe of her hips.

The soft red glow from the setting sun outside covered her body in blanket of color, lighting her up on the right and sending her into shadows on the left. Her beauty was beyond comprehension to him, the man having to shut his eyes once more before he became lost in her skin's details.

Touch was last on his list, already knowing how his body was going to react to the extra attention of what his mind had been trying to push aside since they started. He was going to take this slowly, starting from the top and working his way down to the most sensitive area.

Her hair. Sliding a hand up her back until he felt the brush of her strands against his finger tips, he took a handful and tugged gently, enjoying the way she squirmed and gasped at the feeling. Releasing her, he brought his hand up to her neck and buried his fingers deep inside her curls, marveling at their softness, some of the ones closest to her back damp with sweat.

Moving to her jaw, he caressed her cheek with his palm, thumbing over the bone right below her eye. Shifting a little lower, the pad of his thumb brushed over her parted lips, friction pulling on them just the slightest. They were so tender under his rough skin, and even more so against his own lips as they kissed for a second or two.

Hand on her neck now, he felt her tendons become taut at his touch, throat vibrating as she spoke, “baby... oh god,” she was close, and he could feel it in the way her body started quivering. He had to hurry up if they were going to finish together.

Breasts. Her wonderful breasts, heavenly under his hands, her nipples hard with arousal. A small pinch to them made her cry out, his eyes flickering open to take in her contorted face, eyebrows scrunching together as she started to reach her peak.

Sliding his hands back to her hips, he focused directly onto his groin, the shockwave of pleasure causing him to curse, “Fuck, Alana... I'm gonna..” no more than two seconds of concentration on the way she felt around him and he was gone, the woman's own orgasm taking her at about the same moment.

He was blind to the nails digging into his shoulders, to the cries of ecstasy falling from her lips, his body more focused on getting every ounce of electricity from them, thrusting into her hard as they came. “Will!” her drawn out moans became choppy, matching every flick of his hips.

The fire coursed through his veins for what felt like minutes, sparks forever flickering behind his eyelids, even after their bodies slumped in fatigue, Alana draped atop his chest.

Breathing heavy, the two lay there silently as they come down from their highs, Will's hands shifting up to rub her back, too amazed by the sensations they just experienced for the first time together to speak a word.

Minutes later Will decided to break the quiet, a gentle, “Alana,” being all he was able to get out before he was silenced with a kiss, those cherry lips making his head spin. He felt her hands on his cheeks, trailing over his scruff, her teeth biting down on his lip softly and giving it a gentle pull.

Eventually the woman spoke the words that he been about to say before her embrace; with eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, she whispered, “I love you.”

Explosions in his chest, heart fluttering at the phrase he never thought he would hear her speak, the same phrase he had been thinking ever since he had first laid his eyes on her those years ago. He brought a hand up to her head and stroked it gently, “I love you too, Alana.”

Their breaths hitched as she shifted her hips, a spark igniting in them once more, a spark that wouldn't disappear even after the multiple acts of love-making they were going to go through that night.

Her lips brushed over his, hands moving to tangle in his curls, elbows resting on his shoulders, “Will Graham..”

“Hm?” a nuzzling of his nose against her cheek.

“Happy Valentine's Day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many times I had to pause from writing this because I became too turned on to continue.


End file.
